<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from Grudgewill : Love of Our Lord by LordValninus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875327">Tales from Grudgewill : Love of Our Lord</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValninus/pseuds/LordValninus'>LordValninus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Mass Effect: Andromeda, XCOM (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Universe, Psychological Torture, fantasy medieval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordValninus/pseuds/LordValninus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt ever to write something purely in English. It is a crossover taking place in my own universe called 'Grudgewill', which is inspired by universes like Elder Scrolls, WarCraft (The RTS games, not the MMO, because I don't really like the path the universe took with WoW) and Dragon Age. Now, there are characters from XCOM 2 War of the Chosen, Mass Effect Andromeda and Elder Scrolls. I know that X-COM and Mass Effect settings are in future, but I am self-indulgent dummy who will do anything to include his most favorite characters in his work, so I decided to make the characters fit into the fantasy medieval setting. And what's this FanFic about? The main character, Trildyn Valnin will have to go through series of troubles that will make his role of a ruler even harder than it already is + a love will come in his way too, of course (hence Love of our Lord). All critique is welcome, just please, I am well aware that my English is bad and that the story is a bit mindless, but it is my first piece after all, so it is obvious that it will suck. And here is a blog of mine which includes the looks of all characters. https://lordvalnin.tumblr.com/post/648213541771476992/this-is-just-a-blog-about-how-the-characters-in</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chosen Assassin/Original Character, Chosen Hunter/Original Character, Chosen Warlock/Original Character, Evfra de Tershaav/Original Character, Jaal Ama Darav/Original Character, Original Character/Original Character, Vetra Nyx/Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Things First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lord Valnin was in difficult situation right now. He had no idea what to do first. The two other rulers of Icestand required his help with the plague in their regions, half of his army was demoralized because of this undead menace that was coming from the South, and there was also this most difficult choice, he would have to make... to choose one of his loyal companions, who would share their life with him until the very end of all things, despite the sad fact most of them will not live as long as Valnin.</p>
<p>The Lord dropped into his chair, thinking about what to do, but all he wanted was peace and quiet for at least a day or two. His blood red eyes focused on the rise of sun, its beams already touching Valnin's light blue skin.</p>
<p>"Sometimes... I wish I did not accept Watcher's offer. It surely would be easier than having to rule a kingdom." He said quietly to himself, so no one would hear him.</p>
<p>As he continued to watch the dawn, his mind came with an idea after a minute.</p>
<p>"First things first, I have to deal with this little love problem. After all, it's the closest problem I have here." He told himself quietly again.</p>
<p>But then he frowned a little, as he was thinking about who to take. He couldn't think of who to choose. After all, he loved them all equally. He knew that having six lovers would be a bit crazy, but after all, no one was stopping him from doing so, unless one of them would disagree.</p>
<p>"Hmm... It is an insane idea, Valnin, but you know you just cannot choose between them, you would then feel bad for the rest." He said with a bit of a louder tone this time.</p>
<p>He then realized it, and stayed quiet for at least ten seconds, hoping that no one heard has him. Silence. He sighed a sigh of relief. He then felt odd, as he realized that he was pretty paranoid about all this.</p>
<p>"Being a ruler will kill you one day, Trildyn." He told himself again in quiet tone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was a normal day in Third Kindgom of Icestand. Valnin's experts, soldiers and servants were doing their standard routines, and all the work he had was tons of paperwork again. It wasn't really easy for his mental health, since he had a lot of problems of his own, and yet, he still had to deal with things in his own kingdom, in kingdoms of his co-rulers and also with things from other provinces and most of all, the Emerald Empire. It surely wasn't boring but more like irritating. Doing all the same things all over again despite the fact they should've been done already can be really mind-bothering. It took almost three quarters of the day to get all the formal things done.</p>
<p>The Lord was sitting in his throne, his palm on his left cheek, enjoying the peace he finally got for the rest of the day. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking about what he should do now that everyday's work has been done. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice of his runner who just got here.</p>
<p>"Your lordship. I hate to interrupt you, but Lord Arput II and Lord Voltor-Kal requested your presence in three days in Second Kingdom's capital."</p>
<p>Valnin's face then shaped into annoyed expression, he sighed. "Very well, tell them I'll be there, my servant."</p>
<p>The runner bowed, and was on his way again. The Lord shifted in his throne again as he wanted to continue to think, but he couldn't. Something was keeping him from it.</p>
<p>He got up, straightening his long black hair and then he thought about that he could visit one of his companions. But who? That was the question...</p>
<hr/>
<p>Captain of the Royal Security, Jaal Ama Darav, was just preparing to get out of his armor and head to his quarters, when suddenly someone knocked on the door.</p>
<p>"Stars, what is it now?" He said under his breath.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and said just loudly enough so the person behind the door could hear him "Come in."</p>
<p>He then checked his desk if he didn't forget anything while he heard the door open "I sincerely hope this is important. I had a long day, and I want to-"</p>
<p>He stopped in the mid of his talk when he looked at the person who just came in. It was Lord Valnin, kindly smiling, his red eyes barely recognizable in the dim lights.</p>
<p>"Oh, my Lord, I apologize. I didn't know that it was you." Jaal said with concerned voice.</p>
<p>The Lord continued to smile, then he calmly said "Don't be so worried, Jaal. I just wanted to check up on you, my dearest Captain."</p>
<p>The Angaran man blushed slightly, making his pink-white cheeks a little bit blue even though it couldn't really be seen in the dark ambience of his large office.</p>
<p>"So how was your day, Jaal?" The Lord asked.</p>
<p>The Captain slightly hesitated to tell him his honest thoughts, but in the end, he knew that there was something between him and Valnin, at least he felt that way and also the fact that Angara are more open with their feelings than most races made him say it, starting with a sigh "I... had a difficult day, my Lord. The new recruits we've got from the Empire? It is very difficult to work with them. If I would call them uneducated roekaar, it would be an understatement."</p>
<p>Valnin felt that Jaal was feeling frustrated, but he couldn't help himself but to ask "Excuse me, but... uneducated what?"</p>
<p>Jaal looked at Valnin with his blue almost cat-like eyes "Roekaar. It means stubborn people in free translation."</p>
<p>Valnin nodded his head in understanding. "Well, you know what they say, you cannot trust n'wahs, the outlanders." Valnin said.</p>
<p>The Captain just slowly nodded in agreement "Indeed, my Lord."</p>
<p>Then there was a moment of silence between them, as they couldn't find subject to talk about.</p>
<p>The silence has been broken when Jaal asked his Lord "Lord Valnin... I know this might be an inappropriate question, but is there-" He stopped, as he started to hesitate again. He just couldn't straight ask his own Lord if he cares about him as his lover.</p>
<p>Valnin raised a brow "Yes?"</p>
<p>Jaal looked at him for a second, then nervously looked away as the words were stuck in his throat.</p>
<p>The Lord slowly came to him, putting his bare blue hand on Jaal's wide shoulder and while he was looking into his eyes, he said "Jaal, if there is anything on your heart, just tell me. I know it is kind of difficult to talk like that in front of your own ruler, but in the end, we are all just living beings."</p>
<p>His words sounded so powerful when he was so close, almost like it was some kind of curse.</p>
<p>The Angaran's eyes met with Lord's, returning him the confidence he needed to say it. "I just feel like there is something between us, my Lord. You gave me a few hints in the past, but I didn't think much of it. And recently, you were giving me lots of those odd looks and hints, it almost felt you like me, but in a way of a lover."</p>
<p>As Valnin was processing what Jaal said, he just smiled "Tell me then, do you feel something towards me, my loyal subject?"</p>
<p>And again, the Captain didn't have a slightest idea of what to say. The eye contact was still going, though. Nervous glare meeting the calm one. Jaal's imagination was going wild of what could happen in next few moments if he would be completely honest with him, alas his Angaran nature wasn't making it easy for him, he couldn't hold it anymore.</p>
<p>"My lord... you are the most interesting and also most odd being I have ever known." He said in nervous but still voice as Valnin was smiling at him with his one brow slightly up.</p>
<p>"You are an inspiration for me. For your men. For your whole kingdom." He continued with less and less nervousness in his voice. "I also find your race very fascinating. The wonderful scent of your hair. Your smooth blue skin. Your intriguing eyes, they can be both intimidating and pleasant to look at. They are like glittering..."</p>
<p>He stopped as he was thinking for few seconds. "...I believe humans call it rubies." He said with sincere smile which revealed his almost-white teeth.</p>
<p>The Lord was pleasantly surprised by all those words, his face bright with expression of smile so large, that it almost looked like his mouth was going to rip.</p>
<p>"Oh, dearest Jaal, you have no idea how much I am flattered right now. I have to admit, you are very good with words, Captain." Valnin said with that never-ceasing smile.</p>
<p>Jaal blushed slightly again, and gave him a warm smile back "Not as good as you are when it comes to politics, your Lordship."</p>
<p>They shared their smiles once again, but then Jaal kindly asked "So how is it really, my Lord? Do you feel the same towards me as I do towards you?"</p>
<p>The Lord went for it, and kissed Jaal ever so softly on his right cheek which left the Angaran man just standing there wide-eyed.</p>
<p>"There's your answer, my dearest Jaal." Valnin said quietly, but loudly enough so Jaal would hear him.</p>
<p>The Captain could not find any words to react with.</p>
<p>"Goodnight, Jaal." The Lord said, and before Jaal could wish him back, he was gone.</p>
<p>"... Goodnight, taoshay." Jaal said to himself even though he wanted his Lord to hear it, but who knows, maybe he did, elves have very good ears after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Long Boring Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trild is having a long day today. At first, it looked like it will be very boring day... but little did he know, that there will be the moments, which will make everything start to slowly fall into this 'romantical chaos'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Valnin woke up from the dreamless sleep, but didn't open his eyes yet. He rolled on the right side of his bed, wanting to continue in his precious sleep, but he couldn't. He knew that he had a lot of responsibilities, and the kingdom wouldn't move a single step without him. He still felt overwhelmed despite the fact he was already ruling this kingdom for two years now, and yet, it was still too much on his shoulders, especially with all the recent events. All those runners from other provinces and the Empire itself were making him annoyed at best times.</p><p>Sometimes, he had an inkling that he would just create that magic portal again and go back to the land where he came from. But it wasn't that easy, he made a deal with that damned Watcher that was surely eyeing him right now from the void, watching his every move.</p><p>The Lord had no idea why it HAD to be him of all people who got to speak with an entity that has maybe even more power than the gods he knew from his world. "<em>Oh, Azura. Why have you forsaken me, and left me to the Watcher's mercy?</em>" He said in weak and tired voice.</p><p>He wanted to curse aloud, but knowing it would interrupt his peace he still had, he rather did not. He sighed, continuing to think about this whole mess he got into.</p><p>Valnin knew that his life was in danger back in Morrowind, and the only choices he had was taking that cursed offer. Of course he wanted to live when he barely lived one quarter of his life.</p><p>Oh, how naive he was when he thought that he can finally enjoy his life more than he ever did now that he got a second chance.</p><p>"Ruling a kingdom, heh. You've surely couldn't get me a worse job than this." He scoffed quietly.</p><p>Nevertheless, he finally opened his eyes. He immidiately covered his face before the sunlight that was shining into his pale visage. He then rubbed his eyes, so he could see clearly. He was just sitting there for a while, thoughtless, scanning his room.</p><p>It was funny to him, he slept countless nights in this very room, and yet, he still sometimes paused and curiously watched the room. It felt like it wasn't really his own, despite the fact was that this whole castle was his, and he still couldn't believe it. To him, it almost felt like he became a ruler yesterday when realized how much he still has to learn.</p><p>The Lord finally woke from the trance, and got out of bed in slow motion. His bare feet touched the wooden floor, not too cold, not too warm, it's tempeature was just fine.</p><p>He stood up, feeling kind of broken from that endless sitting in his throne.</p><p>Valnin looked into the mirror he had right next to the bed, studying his own reflection.</p><p>The first thing he noticed, like always, is how wild his hair is looking after every night. No wonder though, his black hair was reaching almost the lowest part of his back. He sometimes thinks about cutting it, but then he always says to himself, that it is not that long yet... For Elf at least.</p><p>His eyes then fixed on the overall look of his. All that he had on him, was just those black pants he was always wearing for sleep, which left top of his moderately muscular, light blue body completely revealed in its full beauty.</p><p>He sighed on the sight of those Telvanni paints on his upper body, realizing that he still missed his world a lot.</p><p>"Oh, to Oblivion with you, Watcher." He said to himself, hoping that his 'rescuer' was listening right now.</p><hr/><p>Lord Valnin was sitting in his throne, wearing his usual fancy robe, waiting for runners, people to be judged or someone who needed help with something. Three hours had already passed, and yet so far, only one runner came today, which was odd to Valnin, since most of the days were just endless talking to someone, judging or helping somebody.</p><p>Today was calm however. Way too calm.</p><p>Valnin had his suspicions that maybe there are closed borders because of the plague. Empire has history of being careful, so they probably ordered a strict traffic by putting dozens of patrols on every possible way to Icestand. The option sounded a little bit harsh, but it was possible with the state this province is currently in.</p><p>Nevertheless though, he enjoyed the peace he had been thirsting for the day before. He waited five, ten, then fifteen minutes. Nothing.</p><p>He was getting more and more bored by every minute that passed. In the meantime, he was scanning the throne room, sometimes playing with his hair or checking his nails.</p><p>"Well, I've waited enough." He said to himself.</p><p>He got up from his throne and turned to his protector who was standing by his side the whole time. "You stay here, my loyal servant. If something happens, I'll be in gardens."</p><p>The guard just nodded but stayed quiet, his face not moving one bit, as if he was made of stone. Valnin smiled at him, and was on his way.</p><hr/><p>The gardens were were one of Valnin's favorite places in his whole castle. The sweet smell of all the fruit trees and bushes was like a harmony to his nose. He could spend hours in this place: relaxing, taking a walk or even just doing nothing.</p><p>The Lord was softly smiling the whole time as he slowly strolled through this beautiful place.</p><p>It was like a magic. A magic that calmed his soul, and with the light wind caressing his face and of course the wonderful smell... he was feeling numb, but in a good way.</p><p>However, something caught the corner of his eye.</p><p>When he took a look into the gazebo, he noticed that there was someone fighting.</p><p>He took a closer look, and it was no one other than Master Assassin Vallinor training her young human student.</p><p>Curious, he got close enough, so he could see it fully but without interrupting them. He leaned against one of the pillars that was serving there as a decoration. He barely managed to register everything that was happening.</p><p>The Student was quick with his moves, trying to dodge or block every attack from his Master, however Vallinor was even faster than him.</p><p>The poor boy didn't stand a chance, and yet, he continued to fight bravely, even though he was slowly losing.</p><p>His chaotic counter-attacks had almost no effect as the Master managed to dodge most of the attacks and parry the rest without issue and it was obvious that the student didn't know what to do to defeat her.</p><p>The Lord couldn't help but to notice how smooth Vallinor's moves were... almost like a dance.</p><p>Still, while the boy was way more clunky, he was holding his ground as he could.</p><p>It was going like this for a good minute until the Assassin got to hit a strike which completely set the Student off-balance, and in the blink of an eye, Vallinor managed to grab him and performed a foot sweep and the poor kid was on the ground.</p><p>The Master held her blade close to the Student's face which seemed to made him freeze a bit.</p><p>Her face then softened as she smiled. "I must say, this time it was better, my young apprentice."</p><p>She helped him on his feet again and once they both were finally standing straight, the difference in heights between her and the boy was evident. The Student was probably about 185-190cm, and Vallinor was nearly 240cm tall, a truly astronomical difference.</p><p>Not to mention the looks... the Master was, according to her words, a human before. Until her former masters did change her into this... creature which only resembled human.</p><p>Blue skin which was almost of the color same as Valnin's, glowing magenta eyes, sharp teeth which looked like little blades when she smiled, those strange markings on her head, unnaturaly long body which made her so tall and a voice that was hypnotising on one hand, but also creepy on the other.</p><p>"So did I do well, Master?" The boy asked.</p><p>The Assassin rose her head. "You did good enough since the last time, Curnol. But you still need a lot of training."</p><p>The Student looked kind of disappointed, but then his Master gave him a sharp smile. "You have what it takes to be a great swordsman in the future, my student. That inner fire which makes you the true warrior. And one day, with enough training, that fire will be strong enough to melt metal, and bright as the sun itself."</p><p>A smile has shown on Curnol's sweat-covered face, it almost looked like he is going to shed a tear.</p><p>But before anything else happened, Valnin has stepped forward. When Vallinor noticed her ruler approaching, she quickly dropped to one knee and her student did the same right after her.</p><p>"My Lord. It is an honor to see you here." The Assassin said with sincere tone.</p><p>Valnin smiled. "The honor is mine, lady Vallinor."</p><p>Vallinor got up again, so did her apprentice.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Lord Valnin?" She asked.</p><p>The Lord's smile never left his face. "Well. It is more of a... personal matter, Master Assassin."</p><p>The Master nodded and turned to her student "Curnol, get some rest, you've earned it. Just don't forget we will be training again tomorrow."</p><p>"Of course, Master." Curnol said while bowing, and then left.</p><hr/><p>Lord Valnin and Master Vallinor were standing in the gazebo, side by side, talking while looking into the snow land of Icestand as the gazebo was in pretty high position. They were like that for an hour, yet it felt like just 10 minutes to Valnin as he was enjoying this little yet long conversation between him and Vallinor.</p><p>The Master was smiling all the time while talking to Valnin, sometimes wide enough to reveal her sharp teeth.</p><p>She felt relaxed when she was near her Lord, almost as if Valnin had some magical aura around him, unlike her previous masters, her own 'parents' who created her, who pretended that they had love for her, no, this was way different.</p><p>Her new Lord was kind, honorable, good-hearted and even somewhat attractive. However, she couldn't say anything like that in front of Valnin, as she was shy to admit any of it.</p><p>Either way, she was mostly talking in this case, Valnin was just listening to her, nodding here and there while looking into the distance.</p><p>"... And so, my brother, Tessura, drank six shots of local strongest alcohol. You cannot imagine how noisy he was, your Lordship." She said with a slight smirk on her face.</p><p>The Lord was surprised to hear all these little stories about her and her brothers, and it made him feel like they really WERE humans before. "I see. So your brother did win the bet?"</p><p>Vallinor smiled yet again. "He did, but he was too drunk to actually remember that it was a bet, so he didn't get the coin nevertheless."</p><p>They shared a moderate laughter, the combined sound of Assassin's raspy voice and Valnin's strong yet soft tone was slightly echoing in the chilly air of this frozen land.</p><p>Then the laughter stopped, and there was a quite long moment of silence between them, the only sound that could be heard was the wind flowing calmly through the leaves of trees and bushes in the garden.</p><p>Lord Valnin then broke the silence. "I am proud to have you as one of my masters, Vallinor. You and your brothers are making excellent examples for your students."</p><p>The Assassin felt more than flattered, she felt honored which made her blush slightly. "I thank you, Lord Valnin. It is an honor to serve under you and to have an apprentice of my own."</p><p>Then her face morphed into expression of concern. "Also I do not want to doubt your judgement, your Lordship, but my brother, Tessura, is not very good example with his behavior sometimes."</p><p>Valnin just smirked. "He is special, my good lady. It is making him more human than he thinks."</p><p>The Master looked at him with a slight confusion, and the Lord continued. "Which reminds me, my dear Vallinor... were you and your brothers truly humans before your previous Lords transformed you into this?"</p><p>She sighed, and nodded. "Indeed. At least my two brothers remember being human, I, however... do not remember anything from my previous life. It sometimes feels like I was truly just created by the False Gods."</p><p>Valnin didn't know what to say for a second, but then his iconic smile came back to his face again. "Perhaps you were human, perhaps not. However, it does not change anything about that you are one of the best warriors, both cunning and beautiful."</p><p>Vallinor felt her heart skip a beat when she heard that last word. Did her own Lord really just call her beautiful? She never heard such compliment from anyone besides her big brother, but that was just a sibling love, this on the other hand felt like an actual love... but maybe she was just overthinking it, Lord Valnin is known for his kind words after all.</p><p>"Once again, I am deeply honored to hear this from you, my Lord." She said while slightly bowing.</p><p>Valnin nodded while smiling as brightly as the sun of this planet. "Well then, if there is nothing else, I will be on my way agai-"</p><p>Before he could finish the sentence, Vallinor quickly grabbed his arm with such might that Valnin even got scared for a second.</p><p>"<em>No, please...</em>" She whimpered.</p><p>Realizing what she did, she quickly got her hand off Valnin's arm.</p><p>She then started to apologize in stuttering manner. "I-I deeply apologize, my Lord... I-I-I... I just reacted and-"</p><p>Valnin quickly stopped her. "You do not need to apologize, Vallinor. I admit, I got a little bit scared at the moment, but I do not blame you for doing so."</p><p>"I should be more careful with my actions, your Lordship. I am truly sorry for what I did, it was a reflex, I swear." She continued in her apology, her face one big look of concern.</p><p>"Again, I do not blame you, dearest Vallinor... However, I must ask, what was the real reason behind it?" Valnin curiously asked.</p><p>The Assassin started to blush deeply, her blue cheeks turning bright purple, her eyes focusing on everything but Lord's blood red eyes.</p><p>She had absolutely no idea how to say it in some professional way, but she couldn't care less for that right now, she just wanted to be honest with Valnin.</p><p>"Your Eminence, I want to confess to you. You keep saying amazing things to everyone, but you're the real one who deserves compliments the most, my Lord. I must admit, at first I was worried that you are going to be like my previous Masters and I was skeptical about this whole thing of starting a new life. Instead though, I got life I've always thirsted for; Living happily with my dearest brothers, having a free will, a Master who would be fair and kind, and even having a student of my own. I got all of this just because of you, Lord Valnin. There is barely anyone else I would want to serve under more than you."</p><p>This reminded Valnin of last evening, and he couldn't help it. Jaal's speech was more than sweet, but this one felt more honorable.</p><p>Still though, both were good with words, and he already couldn't choose between his dear Captain or this charming Assassin.</p><p>"So... you do feel something towards me~" Valnin said with bit of a flirty tone.</p><p>Vallinor froze on a place where she stood, blushing ever so brightly that it almost hid the blue under it.</p><p>"Does that mean..."</p><p>"Yes, dearest Vallinor. You passed my little test." The Lord said.</p><p>"A... A test?" The Master asked, thinking about what that meant.</p><p>"Indeed. A test to determine if you care for me." Valnin said happily.</p><p>Vallinor stayed quiet, her magenta eyes obviously full of questions. "But... I do not kno-"</p><p>She was interrupted by her Lord again "Do not hide your emotions, Assassin. It is clear as this day that you have eyes for me~" He told her with playful voice.</p><p>She still had no idea what to think about all this. Her own Lord caring about her more than just a soldier or friend?</p><p>On one hand, it was a big shock for her that someone like Valnin would care for her, on the other though, she was more than happy inside, knowing that someone truly loved her, it almost made her cry if she would not hold the tears back. Valnin was smiling as always, feeling happy that she was happy.</p><p>He hugged her, and she hugged him back. Despite the fact the Lord only reached Vallinor's abdomen, it was still a lovely sight.</p><p>"Os e ohth." Valnin said.</p><p>Vallinor didn't understand him, but she liked what he said nevertheless, it felt so mysterious and magical.</p><p>When they released each other, Valnin started to speak again. "Well, now I really need to go, but do not worry, my lady... I will be back."</p><p>Vallinor planted a kiss on his forehead. "I am looking forward to it, my Lord."</p><hr/><p>The day has flowed like a river. Today was a very boring day for Valnin, as barely anybody came.</p><p>He was enjoying the peace, however, it was still suspicious to him.</p><p>Almost every day was full of talking with runners from other provinces or the Empire, judging the people who have commited a crime or just dealing with servant's matters around the castle.</p><p>Today however, was barely active, and all that Valnin had to do, was dealing with one runner from the Second Kingdom of Icestand and... that small precious moment with Master Assassin. The Lord was daydreaming almost whole day, thinking about Captain Jaal and Master Vallinor.</p><p>However... there were still others who he did not encounter yet this week. Azura knows if they will share the same feeling.</p><p>He honestly had hoped that they will not, as it would make this easier for him, but he also couldn't deny to himself that he felt something for them, and the feeling always gets on top when he is near those he seeks to be in love with.</p><p>His head already was making the scenarios of what could happen if it all worked out. Some people would call it insanity to love six people at the time, but Valnin did not care much for judgement of the others who did not experience such thing. He always believed that if someone wants to do something to make them happy, then as long as it does not hurt anybody, they should do it no matter if it will be odd to others.</p><p>As Valnin looked around the throne room, he realized he might check on his dear Captain, assuming he was still awake.</p><hr/><p>The Lord was wandering through the right wing of the castle with his hands behind his back. He liked walking through his castle at night, there was such a peace in the air, like he was there completely alone in the whole building, and the dim lights from the torches were adding to the peaceful atmopshere. It surely was not as good as the gardens, but for head clearing, it was good enough.</p><p>As he approached to the Jaal's office, he straightened his hair a little, so he would look at least more normal, but he could not really control it, the hair had almost life on its own with how long it is.</p><p>"By Azura, I swear I will cut this blazed hair one day." He cursed under his breath.</p><p>He then knocked on the door, patiently waiting for the response.</p><p>As he was waiting, he realized that the hair probably does not matter that much, because after all, Angara do not have hair... who knows, perhaps he likes it this way. He sighed when he realized that he was thinking about something completely irrelevant again, but it is still easier to get lost in his own head than doing actually what he has to do.</p><p>Then he focused on the door again... no response.</p><p>It was impossible that Valnin would not hear it, and even with his thoughts constantly interrupting him, he would've heard it since he has good ears, not to mention that if the Captain would notice that the door would not open, he would check it himself most probably.</p><p>So, it is how Valnin thought it would be. The Captain is already asleep.</p><p>"N'chow... Just my blazed luck." He said to himself.</p><p>He wasn't sure what he is going to do now... Jaal was asleep, and knowing Vallinor, she was definitely asleep too during this hour.</p><p>The Lord sighed as he was about to leave to his chambers.</p><p>Then he paused when he saw a weak light coming from the room at the end of the corridor.</p><p>"Wait... was this door opened when I got here?" Valnin asked himself quietly.</p><p>He wasn't really sure if they were or not, therefore his main attention was somewhere else those few dozens of seconds ago.</p><p>He got one step closer, then another, curious if there was actually someone there.</p><p>When he was just one step from the door, it was just quiet, like there was no one there after all.</p><p>"Perhaps someone forgot to blow out the candle..." He thought.</p><p>That however changed when his eyes caught a glimpse of someone sitting on the other site of the table the candle was on.</p><p>Valnin thought his heart jumped into his throat for a moment, but he did not move at all as he was frozen on the place he was standing on.</p><p>"Did we got lost in our own castle, Valnin?" The person said.</p><p>The Lord immidiatly recognized the voice. It was Evfra de Tershaav. The Commander of the Royal Security.</p><p>As he spoke, he shifted forward in his chair, so Valnin could see him clearly... at least part of him.</p><p>His blue, bitter face was recognizable at first glance from other Angara men. Valnin already could see the judgement in Commander's eyes. He knew that Evfra was a closed person, and sometimes even cold from what Jaal has told him... which made him one of the best leaders. Still though, just his presence was already making the Lord feel somewhat uneasy.</p><p>"Oh, no I did not, my loyal Commander." Valnin quickly responded.</p><p>"Hmph." Evfra replied bitterly.</p><p>Valnin was getting slightly nervous from that response.</p><p>"Tell me, Valnin... What was your original purpose here?" Evfra asked almost coldly.</p><p>The Lord was getting more and more nervous by Evfra's every word, he then answered with slightly shaky voice. "W-well, I just wanted to vi-visit Captain Jaal and-"</p><p>Evfra then interrupted him. "I know why too well, 'Lord' Valnin. You are seducing my best soldier." The Commander said slightly angrily while crossing his arms.</p><p>Valnin started to feel really anxious. It was only three sentences, but each of them did hit like a dagger to the stomach.</p><p>"You didn't think I would let that slide, did you?" The Commander continued.</p><p>"B-but... I could not-" The Lord was trying to defend himself but Evfra interrupted him again.</p><p>"Don't even try. I bet you do not even know why I am angry at you."</p><p>This made Valnin freeze again, as he was quickly scrolling through his mind what was this about.</p><p>He then ended up wide-eyed as he realized what was going on. By Azura, how could he forget about this?</p><p>"Wait, do not tell me you are angry because-" He then stopped mid-sentence as he saw Evfra slowly nodding.</p><p>"I thought you wanted to be with me, considering what all you did for me, Valnin." Evfra said with a sign of sadness in his voice.</p><p>"Not to mention you even fell for that... woman, Vallinor." The Commander continued in his speech.</p><p>Valnin then looked at him with horror in his eyes. "How did you get to know this?"</p><p>"Two years, and you still don't know that word travels too fast here, Valnin?" Evfra gave him a look of disapproval.</p><p>Valnin thought for a minute, then he sighed. "Well... we can still make this work, dearest Evfra."</p><p>Evfra looked at him with unbelieving eyes. ".... Are you serious? With Jaal and Vallinor in our way?"</p><p>The Lord tried to smile. "They do not have to be in our way necessarily. I can make time just for you~"</p><p>The Commander frowned. "How can you possibly think that this could work, Valnin?"</p><p>Valnin tried to get a little closer to him, just so they could see eye to eye. "It could. Just trust me, please."</p><p>Evfra's eyes fell down for a moment. "Hmph. You know too well that you are probably the only alien person I would trust if anything."</p><p>Once Valnin got close enough so he could at least see into Evfra's eyes properly, he putted his hands on the table, his left hand not far from Evfra's.</p><p>"I know. Just know that I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, if you simply do not want to because of others being in my life aswell, then don't do it."</p><p>Evfra sighed deeply. "I am not really sure with anything in this world, but you... You are different, jetevre."</p><p>A smile has finally appeared on Lord's face. "I hear that a lot. But from you, it sounds so warmly, that it could melt an ice~".</p><p>Evfra's lips seemed to have shifted into a slight smile until he got to talk again. "Just... don't expect me to be like this in public, dibellen."</p><p>"I will not, Commander. You have my word on it." Valnin said with confidence in his voice.</p><p>Evfra was looking at him, no longer with that death stare, but with affection, even when it could be barely recognizable in his face, since he couldn't really move it because of that uncomfortable-looking scar across the whole left part of his face.</p><p>Evfra did not say anything, he just slowly reached for Valnin's hand with his own.</p><p>They were like that for a while. Just looking into each other's eyes, holding hands...</p><p>Until Valnin broke it. "I should go now. I will catch you later though, Evfra. Goodnight."</p><p>The Commander was just sitting there wanting to wish him back, but all he could at the moment, was kissing Valnin's hand.</p><p>Valnin blushed as Evfra did let his hand go.</p><p>"Now go. You need that sleep far more than you think." The Commander said with a warm voice.</p><p>The Lord smiled at him as he was leaving, and then closed the door behind him.</p><p>Evfra sighed one more time, hoping that this will really work as his Lord said. And with that final thought, he finally blew out the candle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This work was originally published on my Tumblr. Here it is. https://lordvalnin.tumblr.com/ I have to warn you though, the Tumblr posts are far less polished than here.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>- Warning, there is psychological torture and mild gore depicted in this chapter -<br/>Valnin does not usually gets a visit from the Watcher himself. However, this time he gets one.... and it will not be a pleasant experience.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lord was sitting in front of his table, scribbling something on a sheet of paper, it looked like a poet. A very rough poet.</p><p>Valnin knew that it's bad, he never had that poetic or writer's talent, he was good at talking to people, persuading them or even flirting. But writing? No, it was always very difficult for him to make at least something decent.</p><p>He wasn't like his brother Anedran, who wrote series of books, not to mention they're pretty popular in Morrowind.</p><p>He sighed, shifting in the chair to make himself comfortable.</p><p>He closed his eyes for a moment, hoping that his parents were okay, since he heard that Vvardenfell wasn't really the safest place at the moment.</p><p>Rumors about long forgotten Sixth House, The House Dagoth rising and such things. He found it more than worrisome and he really wanted to visit Vvardenfell, but he couldn't just leave his hut unwatched when this village is known to have a little guild of thieves.</p><p>"Of all villages in Morrowind you could choose, and you chose the one with thieves, Trildyn." He told himself.</p><p>He looked out of the window for a moment, watching those two moons glittering on the night sky, quietly praying to Azura for his parents to be safe.</p><p>Once he finished the quiet prayer, he started to focus on the silence. It helped him to calm down, and clear his head of uncomfortable thoughts.</p><p>He sighed yet again, this time it was a sigh of relief, as he felt somewhat better.</p><p>He was starting to slowly fall asleep on the chair as it was getting really late for him. So he blew out the candle, took off the upper part of his clothes, and then fell into bed.</p><p>He covered himself in the sheets, shifting into a comfortable sleeping position, and before he fell asleep, Valnin suddenly felt a familiar cold feeling, like there was someone... or perhaps something with him. It was so intense, that it sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>He quickly got up, starting to scan the room... there was nothing.</p><p>He then realized that maybe it was that uncomfortable cold wind. Valnin got to the window, and as he was about to close it, he took another long glance at the moons. It was truly beautiful sight, it was filling him with peace, he could watch it for hours.</p><p>However, that feeling was shattered when he turned around.</p><p>Valnin saw a dark figure standing in front of his bed, all he could see on it, was those piercing greenish eyes.... It was the Watcher himself.</p><p>That dark, cold feeling coming from him was filling the whole room.</p><p>"Do you truly miss this life, I wonder?" The Watcher said.</p><p>Valnin was just standing frozen on place, not capable of saying a single word.</p><p>"Do you think that this would be better? Having a job as mercenary, risking your life for coin. And yet, you barely had for living. Is that the life you loved so much?" The Watcher asked him.</p><p>Valnin wanted to reply, but something was keeping him from talking.</p><p>"I know what you are about to say. We both know that it would be a lie. You keep forgetting that I can see your every move, hear your every thought, that I can sense your feelings. And right now... right now, you are feeling unsure and scared. You are asking yourself if this all is real." The dark man said in almost trance-like fashion.</p><p>Valnin just looked into the floor for a while as he realized that this was probably all just a dream.... or was it?</p><p>If it was, it felt way too real.</p><p>"I am not going to asnwer any of your questions you have." The Watcher said coldly.</p><p>He then continued in his speech. "Besides one. Once you will get the answer, perhaps you will start appreciate your new life a little bit more."</p><p>And once he finished, everything went black. </p><hr/><p>Valnin tried to slowly open his eyes, but they kept closing on their own. He felt weak, unable to move a single bit, yet he felt like he was being moved.</p><p>As he regained consciousness, he quickly felt a strong headache, like something heavy had hitted him in his head.</p><p>He could not see much as he had probably something on his face to prevent him from seeing.</p><p>However, he overheard two people talking, both had male voices.</p><p>"... But besides that, are we really sure that it's him we want to kill?" The first man said.</p><p>"Yes, it is him. According to the description, the target should have Telvanni markings on the body, and this was the only one from the entire village who has them." The second one replied.</p><p>The first one sighed. "Was it really necessary to burn the whole village because of one cursed elf?"</p><p>"We got paid to do it. Supposed to be message or something. I just hope the rest of our men did not run into any trouble, because I know them far too well." </p><p>"Still, why didn't we kill him right away if he is the real target?"</p><p>"The client said, that he will be the one who will kill him if he will survive the fire, so we are now delivering him."</p><p>"This is all one big mess. I just hope we got rich payment." The first man sighed yet again.</p><p>"Trust me that we got paid more than fairly. Once this is done, maybe we should-"</p><p>Valnin lost his attention as he was fading all over again. He tried to stay awake, but he couldn't really resist, and before he realized it, his eyes closed and everything went black for a while again. </p><hr/><p>Poor Valnin woke up violently as someone has punched him with a great force.</p><p>Valnin felt how his nose broke, his heart racing, his vision slightly blurred and all he could hear was that uncomfortable humming in his ears.</p><p>He then looked up on the person who punched him.</p><p>He did recognize the person, it was another Dunmer he met on one mercenary job.</p><p>"I assume you do know me, don't you?" The Dark Elf man said.</p><p>Valnin just slowly nodded.</p><p>"Good. Because I want my face to be the last thing you will see, you blazed bastard." The man said angrily and without warning, he punched Valnin yet again.</p><p>The man had a strength of two Nords, at least it felt like that.</p><p>The humming was getting stronger, and so was the pain, Valnin just coughed as he wanted to speak.</p><p>"Listen... I am really sorry for what I-" he coughed again, this time it felt almost like someone was kicking him in his stomach, but he continued nevertheless. "... for what I did to your brother, but I did not have much choice. I had a job, and he was in my way. He tried to kill me, so I had to defend myself."</p><p>That did not have any effect however, as the other Dark Elf continued to glare daggers into him.</p><p>"You being sorry will not bring them back. You just murdered him in cold blood!" He cried.</p><p>Valnin then realized what Watcher meant with that answer... it was an answer to the question of what would happen if he wouldn't accept his offer that day. But he did not understand it, was it a dream that felt way too real? Or was it alternate reality, and once he get to the end, he will wake up in his castle again?</p><p>He coughed once more, feeling that horrible pain.</p><p>"And... what about that village?" Valnin asked.</p><p>The man just stood there, still frowning. "I told them to burn the village, hoping that you would die in fire. I also told them to bring you here if you would survive. At least I can kill you personally if anything."</p><p>"And what about those people your mercenaries killed? You made whole village burn for one life. Who is cold-blooded murderer then?"</p><p>The Dunmer looked at him with an strange expression... something between sadness and anger.</p><p>"I always get what I want, Valnin. I always do. And I do not care if it will kill one person, or half of Morrowind. It is your fault after all, this all could've been prevented, if you did not kill my brother. Those people could've lived right now if you just would choose a different way, Valnin."</p><p>Valnin felt that this was one of those people, bloodthirsty fanatics, who wouldn't stop in front of anything just to get their revenge, even if it would kill them.</p><p>He felt guilty about it all when the other Dunmer said it like that.</p><p>"So what, you're just going to kill me?" Valnin asked with a bit of desperation in his voice.</p><p>"What did you expect, Valnin? Do you think that the lives of those people that had to die because you are enough for me? Wrong. At least it will be a message to those, who will try to cross my path again. That I am not a man to be trifled with. And your death will bring me inner peace." The man said in uptight voice.</p><p>None of this made sense to Valnin... this person had to be mad or something. Was this dream getting exaggerated? Or was it even a dream? He wasn't sure with anything at the moment, if any of this was real. Maybe the truth was somewhere in the middle, as the pain felt real, but the surrounding did not.</p><p>He felt like he was going insane... or was he already? Thousands of thoughts was going in his head, it was like a maze his mind couldn't get out of.</p><p>But before he could think of anything else, he felt how the hand of the other Dunmer grabbed him by the chin.</p><p>They looked into each other's eyes for a second, and within a matter of second, the man stabbed Valnin's left side of his neck.</p><p>He wanted to scream out of agony, but all he could do, was mildly choking as blood was slowly coming into his mouth.</p><p>He felt the end of the blade inside his throat, but that feeling was slowly going away when he started fading out from this hopefuly fictional world.</p><p>He continued to choke, coughing out his own blood, but the other man didn't have enough, and he finished it by slitting Valnin's entire throat.</p><p>Valnin's eyes were forced shut as he released his last breath... and everything blacked out for the final time.</p><hr/><p>The Lord woke up covered in sweat, all he could hear was his heavy breathing and the fast beating of his heart.</p><p>He quickly roamed his neck with hand, expecting to feel a scar, yet nothing was there, it was without a single scar like nothing has happened at all. He would swear that he still felt it, but it was just an illusion.</p><p>He tried to calm himself down for good few minutes and when he did, he could not fall asleep anymore as he was scared to death despite the fact it was still a night.</p><p>"Damn you, Watcher." He said under his breath, even when he knew that he is probably going to regret it sooner or later.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first three chapters were originally published on my Tumblr. Here it is, if you want to check my boring blog. https://lordvalnin.tumblr.com/ I have to warn you though, the Tumblr posts are far less polished than here.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work was originally published on my Tumblr. Here it is. https://lordvalnin.tumblr.com/  I have to warn you though, the Tumblr posts are far less polished than here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>